


Soft nights

by ShariDeschain



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Family Feels, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShariDeschain/pseuds/ShariDeschain
Summary: “You’ve been asleep for the past twelve hours"“And you got a little worried?”





	Soft nights

Dick woke up the exact moment the bedroom door opened, instincts kicking in even in the state of exhaustion he had currently driven himself into, but he kept quiet, waiting to see what the kid had in mind.

He had no doubt it was Damian either, since Alfred had no reasons to be this quiet or this insecure about entering Dick’s room, but he couldn’t think of a reason for the boy to come and wake him up, since there was no patrol scheduled for the next few nights and Dick couldn’t remember any other pressing engagement.

So he didn’t say anything, didn’t even open his eyes, only listened to the hushed sound of bare feet approaching his bed. He could feel Damian’s eyes on him, but there was no sense of urgency accompanying him, and the kid’s breathing was soft and regular and not hitched up as it would be after a nightmare.

Dick was tempted to spoke up out of curiosity at this point, but silence and sleep still sounded sweeter than any conversation. Beside, he was sure that Damian was going to call out his bluff any moment now.

Instead he felt the corner of the blanket being lifted up, then the mattress sank under Damian’s light weight, and a moment later the boy was curled up next to Dick, close enough that he could feel his warmth, but still not touching him. Since Damian hadn’t immediately demanded his attention like he would’ve if anything was wrong or if he needed something from him, Dick thought that maybe the kid had just got lonely and came to him for a little silent company.

And he was perfectly happy to have Damian there, to be close to him without having to talk or to move, be content only with each other’s presence. He was about to concede himself the only effort of stretching one arm across the bed to wrap it around Damian’s waist and drag him closer to his chest, when he felt the boy’s fingers skim above his forehead to tuck back a strand of hair from Dick’s face.

It was a quick touch, very gentle, and it almost made him open his eyes. Good thing he didn’t, he discovered an instant later, when Damian’s fingertips slid down, carefully tracing the outlines of Dick’s face as if he were drawing them on a canvas. It was a little weird being on the receiving side of it, but Dick had done the same thing before, when Damian had been hurt or deeply asleep, and he knew the gesture was affectionate and even almost too tender for Damian’s standards, so he let himself relax under his little brother’s touch and let the boy keep redrawing his features with soft fingers and no words.

He was on the verge of falling asleep again, when Damian decided he was done with his new game and poked his cheek hard enough to make him wake up again.

“Hey”, Dick murmured, opening one eye.

Damian looked back at him with his usual scowl.

“You’ve been asleep for the past twelve hours”, the kid informed him, and he probably intended for it to sound like a stern reproach, but some softness had crept into his voice too, and he sounded more concerned than anything.

“And you got a little worried?”, Dick ventured with a sleepy smile, unable to help himself.

Damian clicked his tongue disapprovingly, but didn’t deny the charge - and if Dick had needed any confirmation that would be it.

“I’m fine, kiddo”, Dick reassured him. “Only a little overtired.”

Damian hummed and didn’t sounded very convinced by his words, so Dick shifted closer and wrapped an arm around him. Damian settled into his arms with the obligatory sigh of resignation, but didn’t complain when Dick tucked him under his chin, or about the kisses on his forehead.

“Another hour and then we’ll both get up, okay?”, Dick asked after a minute, as an afterthought, but he only received a soft snore in response.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr prompt](https://unavenged-robin.tumblr.com/post/168894802043/congratulations-on-hitting-2k-followers-for-your)


End file.
